Remember When
by Lilsami29
Summary: Formerly called Why'd You Have To Go. Emma has disappeared and Sean thinks back on his memories with her while looking at pictures
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters.**

Sean Cameron lay on the lower bunk staring up at the wire springs.

"Sean man. C'mon open the door." He heard his friend Jimmy say from outside the door.

"Craig I'm sleeping" He said

"Funny cause your talking" Jimmy said sarcastically

Sean got out of bed and opened the door and looked down at his best friend who also happened to be in a wheelchair.

"Come back home" Jimmy said "Mom and dad miss you"

"You mean your mom and dad. Your parents took me in when no one else would"

"Dude. You know what I'm sick of trying to get you to open up. You're not the only one who lost her Sean" Jimmy yelled

"God Jim, why do you have bring that up" Sean yelled back

"Because its what all of this is about." Jimmy said turning around and rolling away.

Sean slammed the door and sat down on his bed. He put his head in his hands and felt a tear run down his cheek. Sean reached under his bed and pulled out a box that looked worn out. He opened the box and took out his ratty old sweatshirt.

"God why'd you have to go" Sean said as he put the sweatshirt on the bed and pulled out some pictures. The first one was of him and a pretty blonde haired girl. Sean had his arms around her and was kissing her on the cheek. The next one was of him and the same girl except they were at the beach. She was thrown over his shoulder and was laughing. The last one was of them in her room. They were asleep and he had her wrapped in his arms.

He thought back to when the first picture was taken.


	2. Chapter 2

16 year old Emma Nelson was rushing around her room trying to find her other shoe.

"Em, hurry up" Her best friend Manny yelled from upstairs.

"Okay but I gotta find my shoe" She yelled back

"Its up here Em. You left it up here from earlier" Manny said with a laugh

"Oh" Emma said as she bounded up the stairs

15 minutes later they walked into Paige's house where a big party was already underway.

They were dancing anywhere they could find which included the coffee table Emma, Manny, and Paige where dancing on. All of the sudden there was a big commotion over by the door. They stopped dancing and walked over to the door. They saw a tall boy with long blonde hair and cute dimples.

"Oh my god" Emma said smiling "Sean Cameron" she said hugging him

"Emma Nelson. You've changed" He said smiling and hugging her back.

"More than you can imagine"

3 hours and a few beers later Emma and Sean were dancing. After working up the nerve her leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the lips. Emma smiled and just as she opened her lips to let his tongue roam, there were blue flashing lights from outside.

"Oh shit Em," Sean said grabbing her hand and running for the back door.

They ran to Sean's old red car and sped off.

"So that was fun" Sean said when they pulled up in front of Emma's house.

"Wonder where Manny went" Emma said leaning back.

"Well atleast we weren't followed" He said laughing. Just as he said this, a car came speeding up behind them. Manny, Paige, Spinner, Craig, Ellie, Alex, and Marco all piled out of the car. Emma and Sean jumped out of their car and started laughing as Alex kicked Craig in the butt causing him to fall out of the car.

"Well um... yall want to watch a movie?" Emma asked as they all just stood around laughing about what had just happened.

"Sure" Everyone answered

"So Em, you and Sean were pretty hot and heavy back there," Manny whispered "What about Peter" She asked referring to Emma's boyfriend.

"I don't know. Sean doesn't know about him and plus I cheated on Peter and I feel awful." She said as she set her phone down the coffee table as everyone started fighting about what movie they wanted to watch while Manny, Emma, Paige, and Ellie went downstairs to change into something more comfortable.

From downstairs Emma heard her phone ringing. It was Peter's ring. _Oh Crap_ Emma thought as she rushed upstairs to her phone but Sean picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Sean said

"This is Sean. Who is this" He asked as Emma came into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Emma's boyfriend? She didn't mention she had a boyfriend" Sean said getting angrier by the minute while everyone around him looked at Emma like she was fixing to get it.

"Yeah hold on" He said

"Emma your boyfriend's on the phone" Sean spat

"Hi Peter" Emma said meekly into the phone as she walked outside on the back porch

"Who the hell is Sean?" Peter asked on the other end

"He's just an old friend that showed up." Emma said

"Whats he doing at your house"

"Uh. Nothing. We're just hanging out" Emma said

"Well I don't want you hanging around him" Peter said angrily before hanging up the phone

_This is part one. Part two will be up tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Emma woke up and went upstairs. She walked into the living room to see all of the guys asleep either on the couch, in a chair, or on the floor. Emma glanced at the clock on the wall that read _10:30_. She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. A few minutes after she started making pancakes, Spinner walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Spinner" She said brightly as he just grunted and fell down into a chair at the kitchen table.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Before Emma could get there, the door opened and Peter walked in. He silently looked around the room surveying the scene of guys asleep.

"What the hell is going on" Peter asked as he walked into the kitchen to a frightened Emma.

"Nothing Peter. They just fell asleep watching a movie" She said as he started walking towards. Emma glanced around for Spinner but noticed he had left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Really. Well where'd you sleep?" He asked as he backed her into the counter

"Downstairs with Manny, Paige, Alex, and Ellie" A frightened Emma said

"And how come I wasn't invited to this little shindig?" Peter said

"You said you were busy so I went out to a party and then we came back here to watch a movie" She said as Peter raised his hand to slap Emma but just as he was about to, a hand caught his arm and bent it backward. He turned around to see a very angry Sean with Craig, Marco, and Spinner behind him.

"Dude! What the hell" Peter asked as he tried to get his arm away from Sean who was on the verge of breaking it.

"Don't you ever touch her again" Sean said through gritted teeth.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do" Peter asked

"I'm someone who cares about Emma enough not to hurt her" He said releasing Peters arm. "You ever come near her again and I'll make sure to break your arm" He said as Peter scrambled out of the house but not before casting a mean glare at Emma who was being comforted by Sean first.

"Are you sure you're okay" Sean asked Emma

"Yeah I'm fine" She said as if it was nothing new. Craig, Marco, and Spinner walked back into the living room because they knew Sean wanted to be alone with Emma.

"Em, how come I'm getting this feeling that this isn't the first time this has happened." Sean said

"Sean you don't know a damn thing about whats been going on here since you left so just leave it alone." Emma said as she stormed off to her room to wake up the girls

"Guys whats been going on since I left?" Sean asked as he walked into the living room to Craig, Marco and Spinner.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the guys where silent until Sean spoke again

"I said what's been going on here since I left?" Sean yelled causing the guys to flinch.

"I think thats something Emma needs to tell you" Marco said quietly

"Guys I think its time for us to leave" Craig said as he started gather his shoesto put back. 15 minutes later everyone had left except for Sean and Emma. Emma was holed up in her room refusing to unlock the door for Sean who was sitting on the floor against it knocking on it with his head. Finally after trying to think up ways to get her to open the door he thought of something. He got up and walked out of the house to the side of it. He got down on his knees and pried opened the window to Emma's room. Sean jumped down and saw Emma face down on her bed crying.

"Em." Sean said quietly as he walked slowly towards the bed. Emma's head popped up with a shocked face.

"How'd you get in here" She whispered

"Window" Sean said cocking his head towards the window.

"I really need to get that fixed" Emma muttered.

"Em are you okay. I mean what happened while I was gone" He said sitting down on the end of the bed. Emma crawled up and sat next to him.

"Are you sure you want to hear it" She asked

"Yes Em. I'm sure" Sean said

"Promise you want get mad" Emma said

"Okay I promise Emma. Now what happened" he said starting to get irritated

"Well a few months after you left I started going to the ravine and me and Jay started hooking up"

"Oh god Em"

"And then it turned out that he had gotten an STD from Amy and gave it me and Alex. So after that Alex dumped him because of that and she found out about Amy but not me. So me and Jay started dating but he kept cheating on and I couldn't take that. And last year, Peter showed up. Manny got drunk one night and he filmed her flashing him and sent it around to the entire school. Me and Peter started secretly dating because he seemed truly sorry for what he did. After that nothing really happened until you showed up."

"Holy Shit" was all Sean had to say

"Look I know I'm a disappointment so you can just leave now" Emma said as she got up to go upstairs because she was hungry.

"Emma I wasn't going to say your a disappointment" Sean said grabbing her arm and bringing her back down to the bed. "You were right Em, I had no idea about whats been going on"

**3 months later**

Emma rolled over and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Morning babe" Sean said as he kissed her forehead then moving down to her lips.

"Morning" Emma said yawing.

"You're so lucky your parents trust you enough to leave you alone for the weekend." Sean said smiling as he put his arm around Emma and brought her closer.

"You live on your own Sean" Emma said with a laugh as she snuggled in to Sean's chest.

"Still I don't really have parents who care enough to trust me." He said sadly

"Yeah well I'm gonna go fix breakfast. What would you like?" Emma asked as she threw the covers off and grabbed Sean's old gray sweatshirt and put it on over her t-shirt and shorts. Sean got up after he in a pair of boxers with spongebob on them. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and put them on followed by a plain white t-shirt.

"I'll fix breakfast." Sean said as he grabbed his arms around Emma's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

A few hours later they were sitting with all their friends in the Dot just hanging out. Manny was taking pictures of everyone with her new camera. Emma and Sean were sitting by each other on one of the couches and Manny snapped a picture unknown by each of them.

**Christmas Day**

Snake, Spike, Joey, Caitlin, Craig, Manny, Sean, Emma, Jack, and Angie were all sitting around the table eating and laughing.

"I think its time to open presents !" Snake said as everyone went in and walked to the living room where the tree was overflowing with presents. Sean sat on the couch while Emma, Manny, Craig, and the little kids sat on the floor waiting while Snake and Joey separated all of their presents.

"Sean! What are you doing? Theres presents down there for you too" Spike said laughing and looking at him like he was crazy.

"See here you go" Emma said handing him one from her. He climbed down to sit down next to her and started opening the box. He pulled out a gray knitted sweater that Emma had made herself.

"Its beautiful. I love it!" Sean said giving Emma a kiss

Manny handed Emma and Sean each a small rectangular box. They both opened and pulled out the same picture. It was the picture that Manny had taken the day at the Dot.

"You little sneak" Emma laughed "I look awful!"

"I think you look beautiful" Sean said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.


End file.
